the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of Role Play
The common rules of role-play are the essential rules that all public role-playing groups employ to keep things in order, with one of the most common ones being godmodding. Each role player has potential, and their skills will be honed and stable if they follow these rules. Offenses of Role Play Godmodding Godmodding is one of the most basic problems in role play. Godmodding is when a character features god-like abilities, such as invincibility, nigh omnipotent powers, and immortality. It's also considered godmodding to refuse death in fights or ignore role-players in scenarios in which said role-players are attempting to attack you. Nobody's good at everything; try and keep yourself in check. While it's true that this wiki features beings that are considered godly, they are in fact not entirely. As such, they can be harmed by conventional weaponry not made by man. Example being Lucifer, he is considered to be a nigh omnipotent being, however, there are things which he cannot do like say snapping his fingers and the character combusts, or kill a character with a single punch, or snapping the neck of a character using mind control. He can use his sword, and among other powers which DON'T include an immediate kill. During a battle or any other fight, the fight can't just last for about 3 to 10 seconds after the antagonist merely snaps his fingers and all the characters are dead or incapacitated. This is something that is just plain ludicrous. The fight should be long, and good. Even if it's bad or short, like say for about 5 minutes or so, it shows the skills and abilities each character has up their sleeves. If a character decides to end it quickly, it will ruin the purpose of their attributes, and that specific ability will be seen as the only ability. Character Heist A character heist occurs when a player operates someone else's character without the other player's consent. Example being: "Your character falls off the cliff when he walks up to it." As you can see, you take active control of what the other character does. However, it is acceptable if a character has been poisoned and the other character is detailing on what happens to the character after being poisoned. So, it should happen after an action is performed, not just out of nowhere. Not only is this not fair to the other player, but it's also discouraged. Autohitting Autohitting is when a player performs an action without giving the affected players a chance to respond. Add "tries to" or "attempts to" to clarify that your character intends to perform said action, but his success depends on the responses of those around him. More advanced role-players will go into detail with their actions and emphasize their attempts. When fighting against a character, you need to wait for the other player to respond. It is however acceptable when a player is using two or more characters of his own making, fighting against one another. When a player details the action, and that it strikes the opponent, do not respond by saying "immediately dodges". Your character should be damaged, however, if player only details the attacks without the striking damage, then it gives the opponent the chance to either evade, parry, or counter attack. Mary-Sue A Mary-Sue is a specific kind of character that is usually considered literately reprehensible. Such as a character who’s too perfect, lacking realistic or logical flaws, or whose flaws do not affect them in real ways. While the beings here, most notably the deities and the divine, have that, even they are not entirely perfect as such they're flawed. The most obvious example being Lucifer, since being regarded as the most beautiful and perfect angel in existence, and yet was corrupted by his own pride. Perfections There is no such thing as a "perfect character". Each character is equal, even though they are different species or races. They can have flaws as said above. The flaws are what makes a character good in a sense, and it's what makes them interesting. Creator Based While it's not really regarded as a big offense, there are cases where the creator inserts all of his/her characteristics into their character and thus, their character lose their former personality and traits, and instead gain them from their creators, making themselves as if they've entered the role play. If the creator decides to put one or a few more traits into their character derived from them then that's fine. But do not overdo it. This place is for role play, not for making a character look like "the coolest in the land". Exceptions While role-play is about creativity, there can be a few exceptions to following the rules. While these rules are not just needed in the eyes of a skilled role player, they can at times prove to be pivotal and importan to the skilled role player during one of his sessions or plots. A role play is not about characters fighting to be the most popular. While some of these rules can be bent, it takes skill and knowledge to know when one can bend one of the above rules to affect a role-play in a '''positive '''manner. However, this should be discussed first with a community that's involved with the a creator's role playing session, and to see if they are okay with it. Category:Help Category:Site Rules Category:Role Play Rules